Want
by havsodjuret
Summary: A CrissColfer fanfiction. Staying a professional while shooting a make out scene can be a though deal, especially if you are in love.


THIS IS A RPF! INCLUDING BOY AND BOY SEX WITH REAL PEOPLE! I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT.

I really don't have any other warnings from that, no triggers (I think, maybe you will be triggered to have gay sex, but that's really a good thing)

I don't own Darren, Chris, Glee or a Chewbacca backpack. If Darren or Chris in some way stumbles upon this and decides to read it, I'm sorry. I really, really care about you guys and I admire your talents, passion, personalities way more than your bodies and potential sex lives.

Darren panted into Chris ear as he slurred out Blaines line "I want you so bad". This was the fifth take of the car scene and no matter how hard Chris tried to stay professional that line always got to him. A shot of arousal spread through his body whe he took in the desperation in Darrens voice, he wanted this to be real. He wanted it to be them who where there wanting and desperate for each other.

Chris shut his eyes for a moment in a try to pull himself together. But in the lack of sight the sensation of Darrens body close to his and Darrens warm breath against his neck only intensified. He couldn't help a small groan slipping out between his wanting lips. Realizing his misstake he quickly opened his eyes looking down on Darrens already kiss bruised lips, knowing that he had caused the redness they now held.

Darrens eyes locked with his and they were darkened with lust and passion and Chris forgot everything.

The cameras

The scenery

The fans that had decided that watching this from a distance was a good way to spend your Friday night

He forgot Darens claimed sexuality and that this was just acting.

All Chris knew was that this gorgeous man he had been in love with for several months was lying underneath him, looking up at him with an intense wanting gaze and Chris went for it. He attacked Darrens lips with an animalistic passion. Tugging at his lower lip, invading Darrens mouth with his tounge and tangling them together. He let out a deep moan and

CUT

"I'm not really sure what happened there but Kurt is supposed to reject Blaines advances. Take a break and we'll try again".

Chris had quickly pulled himself away from Darren and were now rushing away from the car with cheeks blushing scarlet. He heard Darren shouting after him which caused Chris to encrease the speed of his steps. When he was halfway to his trailer he felt a hand gripping his forearm tightly, Chris spinned around to face Darrens flushed face.

Darrens eyes weren't accusatory or pitying, actually they still held that wanting gaze, Chris relaxed in Darrens tight grip which caused a small smile to form on Darrens face. Chris felt Darrens grip loosening and disappearing and found himself also breaking into a huge grin when Darren cupped his cheeks with his own rough hands. Darren leant in and whispered "let's go to your trailer".

The second they were inside of the trailer Chris felt Darrens warm body pressing him up against the wall, Darrens lips felt like fire as they painted his neck in bruises. He heard himself gasping as Darren found that spot right underneath his ear. Darren sucked more fervently when he noticed the particular weakness Chris held for that spot.

"Dare" he moaned trying to say his name. "What Chris? Do you need something? If you do you'll have to tell me" Darren emphasized every word with a thrust of his hips against Chris, making a point of holding Chris hips back as he desperately tried to gain more friction than the one Darren was willing to give him. "Darre, please uhn, just more ah!" Chris panted out his plea whilst Darren frantically thrusted his hard wanting cock against Chris. " More what Chris? Tell me?" Darren grunted.

"Fuck me!" Chris shouted desperately when a particular hard thrust lined up perfectly with his own cock. A deep groan emerged from Darren who quickly turned Chris around so Chris was facing the wall, he dragged down the tight as hell jeans and internally cursed Kurts wardrobe.

Chris wriggled his now completely exposed ass, wanting no, needing Darren to be inside of him right fucking now. He let out a loud shout when he felt something hot and wet licking his hole. Darren was rimming him. Chris moans grew louder and louder as Darrens tounge now entered him and started moving around and when Darren found a certain spot, Chris completely and utterly lost it. He pressed back at Darrens tounge and screamed, panted and begged him to fuck him.

Darren rose from his position behind him and embraced the feral Chris with one arm and started to tug Chris furiously hard cock with his other hand. "Lube?" Chis pointed at his Chewbacca backpack. Darren snorted and went over to fetch it, in Chewbacca he also found a pack of condoms he grabbed it and saw that Chris now had positioned himself on a couch , fingering himself using his own spit mixed with Darrens as lube. As Darren walked towards Chris he teared of Blaines clothes. His cock have been hard for over half an hour now, he was desperate for release. Chris looked hungrily at Darrens thick throbbing cock, licking his lips.

Darren positioned Chris on all fours and bent over him and whispered "after this we will have a serious discussion over what's appropiate to put inside of Chewie and what's not".

He swatted Chris fingers away from his hole and replaced them with his own now lube coated fingers. As Darren stretched Chris hole and preparing him for his cock Chris grew more and more desperate and was now retreating into inarticulate begging, too far gone to form words. When Darren had four fingers thrusting in and out of Chris he decided it was enough and tore the condom out of it's packet and lubed himself up.

Darren teased Chris hole before he entered the man who was now shaking with need, he entered Chris slowly, careful not to hurt him. When he was balls deep inside of Chris he just stopped for a moment, relishing the feeling of being enveloped by a tight heat and the rush of emotions as he looked down at the only man he ever loved. Darren had exprimented a lot in college and he could very much appreciate a nice ass, but never before had a man, had anyone made him feel the way Chris does.

"Darren you need to fucking move" Chris gritted out the demand through his teeth as he tried to strangle the endless stream of moans that emitted from him. Darren leaned forward and sucked at Chris earlobe and whispered "anything you want". He thereafter started pounding hard into him, causing Chris to let out a mix of high and low shouts, it was enthralling to hear.

Chris looked completely ruined, his cheeks were flaming, his eyes were rolled back in ecstasy and his swollen red lips formed a perfect O as he let out the shouts caused by Darren hitting that spot inside of him with every damn thrust. Darren now held an unbearable slow pace and it was driving Chris mad. He tried desperately to fuck himself back at Darrens now leaking cock, but Darren once again took a tight grip of Chris hips and left him unable to move. He was completely at Darrens mercy and he loved it.

Darren increased his pace again and was now frantically thrusting into Chris who fell down on his forearms, he tried to steady himself with a tight grip of the couch, but he was now literally fucked into a couch. He bit down on his lip, enjoying the sensation the pain added and also to try and mute his screams and moans because somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that they're weren't alone in the world, even though it felt like it.

Darren leaned over Chris again and started to whisper things into his ear simultaneously as he yet again started to tug Chris cock who was smeared with pre-come. "I'm gonna make you come Chris" he whispered with a raspy voice. "Yes! Yes, please! Love you Darren, love you so much. " Chris chanted into the couch. Even though the sound was muffled Darren could still make out what Chris was saying and to hear those words coming from Chris directed to him, not to his character made him tear up "I love you too".

With those words Chris came, screaming Darrens name loud and clear and after a few more thrusts Darren came as well.

Darren fell upon Chris all sweaty and panting, trying to catch his breath. But Chris didn't mind, not at all. After a few seconds Darren pulled out and discarded the used condom. He put on some pants and turned to face Chris, now sitting on the soiled couch.

Chris watched Darren who now started fidgeting with his hands and blushing like a child who tries to hold something back.

Chris crooked his neck slightly and locked eyes with Darren, silently encouraging him to speak.

Gathering the courage he needed with a deep breath Darren said "Would you like to maybe you know eat together at a restaurant or at home that's nice too. Or I could cook for you sometime, maybe if you want too, people tell me my lasanga is pretty good but" Chris interrupted Darrens rambling with a smile and a "I would love to Darren".

A/N

So this was my first completed fanfiction, ever. English is not my first language and I haven't used a beta. But I hope you like it anyways^^

I'm working on a sequel right now and I will publish it here and on my tumblr :D

You should follow me :O

http : / / have - u - ever - seen - the - bagel . tumblr . com /

just remove the spacing in between^^


End file.
